forgottentalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 39
is the thirty-ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the first episode of the third season. This episode is almost completely comprised of anime-original content. Summary At the League of Villains hideout, Shigaraki and Kurogiri watch a summer broadcast on All Might. Kurogiri turns it off almost immediately. Tomura says that he has figured out why Izuku Midoriya and Stain irritate him so much. All Might gives everyone a sense of hope because of his heroic deeds and the smile on his face. Tomura leaves the hideout. He thinks to himself, planning to make a world without All Might and show society how fragile justice really is. Following the end of the semester, Izuku continues to train in his apartment. It still feels surreal to him to have All Might's power coursing through him. He is interrupted when suddenly Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta arrive at his door and ask him to train at the pool before the training camp arrives. At U.A. High School, Shota Aizawa and Vlad King review the Quirks of their respective students from Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Izuku, Denki, and Minoru arrive to ask if they can use the pool, which Shota confirms. thumb|220px|left|Class 1-A meets at the school pool. Denki and Minoru overhead the girls talking in one of their last classes. Since Class 1-A is not permitted to go on vacations, the girls decided to use the school pool. Denki and Minoru only invited Izuku so they could get permission to see the girls in their bikinis. However, Izuku invites all the boys of Class 1-A to participate in endurance training. The girls are present but in school-issued swimsuits. While Denki is dismayed, Minoru is somewhat satisfied. While the girls play volleyball, the boys take a break from intense endurance training lead by Tenya Iida. During which, Izuku and Tenya remember their path to becoming friends with one another. Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugo abruptly arrive and Katsuki challenges Izuku to a fight. Izuku refuses, but Tenya decides to hold a competition to see who can swim fifty meters the fastest. The boys go in groups, but most of them use their Quirks to reach the other end of the pool rather than swimming. Izuku swims and uses his Quirk to defeat even Tenya who uses his Recipro Burst technique. After finishing, they both notice Shoto Todoroki. All three of them once again vow to become the heroes they wish to be. All Might meets with Detective Tsukauchi to discuss the League of Villains recent movements. Meanwhile, the final race between Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto is about to begin. Before they can begin, though, Shota arrives and kick all the students out of the pool area. Katsuki and Eijiro walk home together. Katsuki claims he is angry Shota stopped their race because he will never allow Izuku and Shoto to beat him. Izuku returns to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, where he meets All Might. The number one hero reminds his protege to train hard at forest lodge, as one day he may have to take his place as the Symbol of Peace. During the night, Shota and Vlad King discuss that the location of the training camp has been changed to protect the students. Tomura gives someone a call to tell them a "new game" will be starting soon. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *As the truth behind One for All is only known to a select few, Izuku's Quirk is listed as "Super-Power" in U.A. records. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 39 it:Episodio 39 es:Episodio 39 Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Episodes